


Of Winter Haircuts and Sundaes

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: We All Need More Krisho in Our Lives (A Domestic AU Series) [24]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: In which, Zitao wants ice cream and Yifan and Kyungsoo go for a haircut.





	Of Winter Haircuts and Sundaes

**Author's Note:**

> the events of the fic are set in 2024; their ages are as follows:  
> Yifan- 34  
> Junmyeon- 33  
> Kyungsoo- 8  
> Zitao- 4

“Okay,” Junmyeon says as he ties the laces on Kyungsoo’s shoes. He hears Yifan’s feet shuffling, the car keys jingling as he picks it up from the dish atop the shoe cupboard. He rises on his feet and gently brushes the overgrown bangs off Kyunsgoo’s forehead, “Get going and come back soon, hmm? Your brother would start a fight if you two aren’t back in time to see the movie.”

Kyungsoo smiles, nodding, the movie both brothers had wanted to see was finally available to watch on television and they had planned to see it together, no matter what. He recently lost another front tooth and his usual heart-shaped smile is ten times more adorable, so when he smiles, Junmyeon feels his heart melting all over again. Today, father and son were heading out for haircuts. Both Kyungsoo and Yifan were struggling with overgrown bangs, and as much as Junmyeon will miss Zitao giving them both ponytails, the hair needs to be cut. Yifan almost fell down the stairs one day due to hair in his eyes while Kyungsoo tripped on his feet as wind blew his hair into his eyes that day. Junmyeon would like them both intact despite how cute the matching apple hair was (he took enough photos though).

Yifan has pushed a hairband into his hair while Junmyeon has neatly tied of Kyungsoo’s hair. He kisses them both goodbyes, makes sure they are both wearing enough winter clothes, and makes them promise to return on time and not waste time walking around the mall. He watches the car leave the driveway and when it curves around the turn, Junmyeon returns inside.

He finds Zitao snoozing on the couch, knocked out by the heavy breakfast. Junmyeon cleans up the kitchen, their breakfasts all finished. It was pancake Sunday again and Yifan had frozen some chocolate spread last night that he covered with batter and fried. The kids loved it and even Junmyeon ate two more pancakes than he usually does. Even he feels slightly sluggish, if he had to be honest.

Lunch will be light then, so Junmyeon sets the rice cooker on and prepares all the ingredients for the vegetable stew. He will make that later because for some reason, his family can’t handle both hot rice and hot stew at the same time, so the rice is always prepared beforehand. As the rice cooks, Junmyeon decides to take a nap as well. He takes up the empty space around Zitao, who shifts till he is lying on top of his father. Junmyeon closes his eyes and slowly falls asleep next, with Zitao drooling into his sweater.

It is the sound of the main door opening and the sounds of two hushed voices talking and giggling at the entrance that wakes Junmyeon up. Zitao too slowly wakes up, scrunching his face and tugging at his eyes. Junmyeon brushes his hair as he settles Zitao down on the couch upright. He yawns as he trudges into the foyer, to welcome his family. He takes one look at Yifan and Kyungsoo both, who were taking their scarves and coats off, and suddenly he is wide awake.

They are both bald. Well, almost, and Junmyeon just stands there flabbergasted. Meanwhile, Yifan and Kyungsoo smile at him like nothing’s wrong with the world. Two eggheads with matching grins and Junmyeon doesn’t know if he wants to laugh or groan in distress.

Zitao joins Junmyeon and he erupts into giggles when he sees the matching buzz cuts both Kyungsoo and Yifan have now. He points at his older brother and laughs, “Gege! You look like an egg!”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes and turns his head up to look at Yifan, wanting his baba to take his side and Yifan shakes his head, “No, we look cool.”

Junmyeon sighs and throws his head back. He stares at Yifan, eyebrows raised and his husband just grins. Well, Yifan doesn’t look awful really. He looks younger and the shaved lines on the side of his head do give him a different air (and he is glad Kyungsoo doesn’t have any designs on his head—the kid still needs to go to school). He touches Kyungsoo’s head and he smiles at how soft it is. “Soo looks cute.” He looks up at his husband and semi-glares, “You, maybe not so much.”

Yifan pouts and it makes Junmyeon laugh. He rubs Yifan’s head as well and says, shaking his head, “Really. I knew letting you take Kyungsoo would be a bad idea. The kids always want to do what you want to do.”

Yifan smirks, “At least I didn’t want to colour my hair blond.”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, “And thank god for that.”

Later, they are in the kitchen, making lunch and Zitao won’t stop rubbing Kyungsoo’s head. He even asks, “Ge? If I rub your head like a magic lamp, will it grant me wishes?” That makes Yifan and Junmyeon almost fall on the floor due to how hard they were laughing. Kyungsoo isn’t amused and he glares at Zitao, and his glares never work on Zitao anyway, so the head-rubbing doesn’t cease. Kyungsoo lets his brother do whatever he pleases anyway, hoping it stops amusing Zitao soon.

The stew is cooking and Yifan takes a step back from the stove. He runs his hand through his hair and says, “I mean, it’s not too bad, right?”

Junmyeon shakes his head, smiling as he wipes his hand on his apron. He wraps his arms around Yifan’s waist and says, “I don’t think so anymore, though it will take me to time to adjust definitely. I have never seen you with so little hair.” He puts a hand on Yifan’s hair and strokes the back of his head, humming, “And look at how much hair you still have on your head. Can’t even see your scalp!” He kisses the underside of Yifan’s jaw and grins, “A whole shampoo ad.”

Yifan laughs, his gums showing and Junmyeon was right. It takes years off his age and he looks like he can be in college again. They walk into the living room to find their children building a Lego house. Junmyeon mutters as he watches Kyungsoo, “He does look all sorts of adorable.”

“Like a little monk,” Yifan whispers. “He looks even squishier than before.”

Junmyeon laughs, agreeing. The kids drag their parents to sit down with them and help them build the castle from the picture provided. Yifan leaves from time to time to check on the stew and when it is finally done, they all huddle into the kitchen to eat at the small table. They do have a proper dining room but no one uses it. Zitao makes a face at the beans but Junmyeon promises him ice cream if he eats all the vegetables, so Zitao eats them all with a scowl. Kyungsoo is still a darling and he is yet to fuss about foods, he eats everything in his bowl.

As promised, Junmyeon does take Zitao out after lunch to the closest sundae place after their movie. Yifan and Kyungsoo join too and they take a walk, enjoying the late winter sunlight. It snowed the night before so the world is an icy wonderland and it seems other families had the same idea as the park on the way to the sundae parlour is filled with children and their parents enjoying the January afternoon. It is a beautiful day indeed, and every one of them agrees, despite Kyiungsoo and Yifan grumbling how itchy their woollen caps feel on their skin. Junmyeon just laughs and says, “You two did this to yourself. Now live with it.” Both father and son can only pout in response.

 

 


End file.
